DN: The Human Note
by ATrueLawlietta1076
Summary: She was half Shinigami and half Human and the most deadliest weapon mankind could ever know. But, what if she doesn't want to use it to kill but to save instead. How will she do it? You'll have to read to find out.
1. A Curse and Freedom

**LaneyxLForeverMore: Yep, for those who've read the first chapter of The Human Note then I'm redoing it of course. I personally didn't like how it turned out myself (Don't know why I even posted it) but anyways I'm redoing it and I hope you like this one better because it was thought out before I typed it. **

**P.S: I changed Mana's name.**

* * *

><p><strong>DN- The Human Note<strong>

**Chapter 1- A Curse/ Freedom**

**Leila's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Bang.<em>

That was the sound of my door slamming in my mother's face. Her name was Carmine Hikaru and she was well…I don't know.

"Leila Hikaru! If you don't open this door by the time I count to three, you'll wish you'd **never **disobeyed me!" Mother shouted from the other side of the door. She won't do a thing. Watch.

"I'm starting! 1"

"2"

"3"

"Ugh! I can't wait until your father arrives to take you away!" She yelled before the sound of feet stomping was heard with silence following soon after. Told you she wasn't going to do anything.

"She'll never understand" I thought sitting down in the dark purple armchair in my room. "Do you understand my pain, Peki?" I asked my pet bird. Not a cat nor a dog but a bird. It's the only thing in my house that understands me.

"Tweet" It said. I took that as it understood…well that's what I like to think.

"I knew you would" I said sighing. I probably wouldn't be like this if my mother had just understood my life, or my POV on life, for that matter. You see I'm not an ordinary girl, my mother is human and my father is not…I bet you're confused, no? Well, from what she told me he was part human and part Shinigami (Death God) and you should get the rest. So, that's what I am Human/Shinigami and my mother knows that but doesn't understand it, unfortunately.

Does she know what it's like to know every day that someone's about to die? Whether it is your friends or a family member, it doesn't matter. That's the curse of the shinigami eyes. What are they? They're eyes that basically allow you to see someone's real name and date of death; it's both a blessing and a curse, especially if you can't do anything about it.

"The world would never understand. The things I go through every day, not even my own mother could ever understand. That's the curse of being a human and a shinigami." I whispered to no one.

"When father comes, it'll be goodbye to you Peki. I know he wouldn't allow you to come with me to the other world" I told him. He tilted his head as if confused. Sometimes I think birds, or any animal, can understand us but we never take the time to notice.

"The shinigami world is dark, cold, and above all depressing. I wouldn't want you to go anyways" I said. It blinked. I smiled "I'm going to miss you Peki. When I set you free I want you to travel to other places and don't fly back. Can you do that for me, Peki? Can you be free for me?" I asked. It chirped which I took as a yes.

"Thank you" I said.

Freedom…the word was wonderful to me but unfortunately I'll never reach it. Whether it's here or there (The Shinigami World) I'm most likely never be free. Never….

* * *

><p><strong>For those why her name is AmericanJapanese? Well, the Shinigami King(Her father) took on a Japanese man's look and name and her mother is American so…there you go.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	2. Chapter Uploading Information

**ATrueLawlietta1706: Hello People of Fanfiction...This is not a chapter it's just something I wanted you to know pertaining to the next chapters and how I'm going to be doing things from now on until the end of this story. I hope you understand it and take it into consideration. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Information on Chapter Uploading<strong>

* * *

><p>1. I probably won't be uploading a lot since I have like after-school activities and whatnot but whenever that is over or if I have time when I get home I'll work on my stories.<p>

2. I've decided that instead of just individual chapters that I'll just upload a few at the same time (Might be a maximum of three at a time but it won't be just one anymore). So, that's going to take a while to do especially if it's Death Note and you haven't seen the show in a while.

3. This does not pertain to anything on Chapter Uploading but if you have any ideas for the next chapter or something that I could add to it, maybe in the beginning author notes or something I could add at the end feel free to tell me.

4. Please be patient with my chapter uploading (I get really distracted a lot and tend to stray away from writing stories; Blame the internet for it's many interesting and distracting things of which you can do on it).

5. If you would like to submit a chapter for this story then feel free to tell me and send it to my email address, but before you do that let me know you're going to do that so I can tell you what episode it needs to be from and how long it has to be (Between 3 and 5 pages is enough). Also if you do that I will add the scenes between my character and the other characters within it if you don't do that. It's just an idea that I wanted to share with you all…you don't have to do it nor am I forcing you to do it.

But here's a warning: You can only ask to write for one chapter! Not two nor three but ONE! You can't ask to write for another chapter after that. But, If you've asked me and I've already started on that chapter then you can send it to me and I'll see if I can merge it with my chapter.

P.S: You will be receiving credit for it at the end of the chapter or at the beginning. You don't have to worry about me plagiarizing your work.

* * *

><p><strong>ATrueLawlietta1706: Alright that's all and I hope you understand these things and that you'll still support me until the end. Have a great daynight/evening/afternoon. **


End file.
